Duel Of The Fates (Kotor)
by KyoshiWarrior1997
Summary: The final confrotation aboard the Star Forge. Will the light side win? Or, the Dark Side will create a new Empire? It's up to Revan to decide the fate of the Galaxy. [Oneshot].


**Duel of the Fates.**

The Star Forge seemed to look bigger as the Hawk came closer. Inside the cockpit; Revan was sitting on the navigator's chair, he needed to stop Malak, but most important, he needed to save Bastila from the Dark Side.

As the Hawk came closer, Sith fighters started to attack the ship, fortunately, the Hawk wasn't alone. Other ships with Jedis were there. "Hold on!" Carth said, "This is gonna be tough."

The ship entered in the hangar and almost crashed with the structure, but Carth managed to land softly. The ramp came down and the group went out. "Okay, I need two of you to come with me." Revan said.

"I'm in kid." Jolee said.

"Me too." Juhuani said.

Revan nodded his head. "The others stay here and help the other Jedis." He said while he and his companions were running towards the door.

As soon as the door opened, Sith troops and Dark Jedis started to attack the trio, Revan ignited his blue double-blade lightsaber and charged against a Dark Jedi, he swung his lightsaber and stabbed him on the stomach, the Dark Jedi fell dead in front of Revan. He turned around and saw that Juhuani and Jolee were fighting against three Dark Jedis, Revan use a force wave and send one of the Dark Jedis against a control panel, which exploded. The trio continued walking in the hallways of the Star Forge, when they reached at a station; more Sith troops came and attacked the trio. They blocked the shots and kill the troops, before more Sith troops could attack them, they went inside an elevator. When the doors opened, two advanced droids were waiting from them, Juhuani and Jolee attacked them while Revan was searching from something in one computer.

"C'mon, c'mon." Revan said as he was searching for the holoprojector. "Got it!" He said happily. He slashed the droid and the trio went deeper in the Star Forge. _C'mon princess where are you? _Revan saidin his mind trying to find Bastila's presence.

The trio continued walking and sticking down every Sith or droid they found. Just as before, a big group of Sith troopers and Dark Jedis were waiting, the three jedis ignited their lightsabers and charged against the Dark Jedis. Two Sith troopers held their blasters against Revan, he jump over the troopers and landed behind them sticking down the two Sith. Jolee was fighting against a Dark Jedi, he used a force whirlwind and t he Dark Jedi fell on the ground unconscious. Juhuani swung her lightsaber against two Dark Jedis, one of them dodged the attack, but the other wasn't too lucky, Juhuani slashed the Dark Jedi and fell dead on the ground. The group walked with the lightsabers ignited, Revan could feel the presence of his love closer; they were a few meters away from her. When they came out from the hallway, another group of Dark Jedis attacked them; Revan kicked one so hard that he fell from the level to the bottom of the Star Forge. More Dark Jedis started to arrive. "Go! We'll handle them." Juhuani said.

Revan left them and ran towards a door, he placed his hand on the metal door and took a deep breath, she was there; he could feel her dark presence. Revan took another deep breath and opened the door. When the door opened, Revan walked inside, and then he saw her. She was using her Battle Meditation, a blue aura was around her, but it disappeared when she felt his presence.

"Revan. I knew you'd come for me." Bastila said looking over her shoulder.

Revan hold his breath. "Bastila…I know that the Dark Side hasn't consumed you completely, please turn away from this path of death and destruction." He said.

She chuckled. "Are already forgot the ways of the Sith, Revan?" She asked turning around. "The Dark Side has made me stronger than I was before. I'm more powerful than all the Jedi Masters, as Malak teaches me the greatest secrets of the Sith, I shall unlock more power. Soon, there will be no limit for what I can accomplish with the Force."

Revan swallowed hard and took a deep breath. "Bastila, can't you see you're only dooming yourself in a path of death and betrayal?" He asked.

"No Revan, it's you who are doomed!" Bastila said and ignited her lightsaber. Revan ignited his lightsaber and block her blow, he swung his lightsaber and the blue and red blades crashed against each other, he managed to use a force wave against her sending her a few meters away, she was surprised but still she charged against Revan, he jump and landed behind her. She turned around and spanned her lightsaber towards him; Revan blocked the strike and sent her a few meters away again.

"You are growing weary Revan, I can sense it!" She said keeping her distance from him. "Here in the Star Forge, there's no much light which can re-energize you, but I grow stronger as the Dark power of the Star Forge re-energize me, soon you'll die by my hand and Malak will be proud."

Revan could feel his weakness, he took a deep breath and charged against her, she dodged the attack and tried to struck him down, Revan blocked the strike before her blade could hit him, he rolled beside her and stood up, she turned around and she tried to strike him again, but just as before, Revan dodged the attack, Bastila was getting angry, she use a Force wave against him, sending him against a console, but Revan landed on top without damage. He went down from the console and kept his distance from her. He knew that his Bastila wasn't complete gone, he turned off one of his blades and charged against her, she blocked the attacked; Revan took a few steps back.

"I see now why Malak followed you, even though now you are only a shell of your former self; you are still a formidable opponent. I can't even imagine the power you must have wielded when you were the Dark Lord." Bastila said as her lightsaber was burning the metal floor.

"The light is as powerful as is the dark." Revan answered looking at her.

"You were a fool to give up on the power, but now you'll die!" She said and swung her lightsaber, Revan barely dodged the attack; the blade of Bastila's lightsaber grazed his chest, Revan cried in pain, but still he managed to get up.

"If this is what you really want. Then strike me down, I won't defend myself." Revan said deactivating his lightsaber and drooped it on the floor.

"What type of trick is this?" Bastila asked confused deactivating her lightsaber.

"There's no trick, we meant something each other once." Revan said walking to her. "I know you will not strike me down, but…" He said and took Bastila's hand which was holding her lightsaber and placed it on his chest. "If the woman I knew is truly gone then kill me, just remember I always loved you." He said taking her other hand and placed it above his heart.

Bastila could feel her heart calling for him, as she felt the heartbeats of his heart. "So…be it then Revan." She said, she placed her thumb on the ignition button, she tried to push it but she couldn't.

"I can't." She whispered and droop her lightsaber. She break down as tears were running down her face, Revan took her in his arms.

"It's okay…I got you. I got you." He said.

"Revan…you…you were right. I was always tempted with the Dark Side, I don't know if I can go back." She said between sobs.

"I was redeemed, you can be too." Revan said cupping her chin. Their eyes met and Revan realized that her eyes were no longer yellow; they had change back to the bluish-gray eyes he loved.

"Yes, you're maybe right." Bastila said looking at his amber eyes. "But how…" But Revan cut her off pulling her down into a kiss. His hands move to her face and wiped her tears with his thumbs, when they broke apart, they were both gasping for air as their foreheads were resting against each other.

"I…I love you. With all my heart" She said.

Revan chuckled, "You no longer fear love?" He asked holding her closer.

"After this? No. For the first time in my life I'm starting to listen to my heart, and I like how it feels." Bastila said and kissed him gently on the lips.

The rumble of the Star Forge made Revan to remember that he still had unfinished business with Malak. "I need to go." He said.

"You have to?" She asked placing her hand on his cheek.

He nodded his head, "Yes, this has to end once and for all." He released her and took a few steps back. "You stay here, help us to defeat the Sith." He said.

"I will. Go, Malak awaits. I will aid the Republic fleet with my Battle Meditation."

"That's my girl." He said smiling. He called his lightsaber and left the room to confront Malak. After a while, he was standing in front of the door, he took a deep breath and entered on the bridge where Malak was.

"I see that you manage to pass all my Sith troopers and Dark Jedis, Revan." Malak said with his mechanical voice.

"It's not too late for you Malak." Revan said to his old friend.

"I knew you were a fool, you only became a pathetic servant of light once again." Malak said.

"I made the right choice Malak; I will never fall to the Dark Side again!" Revan said staring at Malak.

Malak chuckled, "Your words mean nothing, the light and the dark has always battle within you. Saviour, conqueror, hero, villain. You were all those things Revan…and yet you are nothing. In the end you belong to neither the light or the darkness. You will forever stand alone." He said taking his lightsaber from his belt.

"I know. But that's a risk I would like to take. The light and the darkness cannot exist without the other. I know if dark wins triumphs over light, soon the light will grow again and will emerge again." Revan said.

With this statement, Malak growled at Revan and charge against him, he tried to strike him but Revan blocked his blow with his double-bladed lightsaber. Malak spun his lightsaber and attacked again; Revan jumped over him and landed a few meters away from him. Malak use his force lighting against Revan, he fell on the ground but get on his feet again, he knew that Malak was stronger than him but that didn't stop him. Revan took a deep breath and charged against Malak spinning his lightsaber, Malak blocked the blow. Fortunately, Revan was smarter than him and kicked Malak in the stomach, Malak fell on his back and Revan approached to him. Malak pulled himself on his feet and swung his lightsaber against Revan. Revan use a Force wave and sent Malak away from him. The two kept their distances as they stared at each other; Revan could fell how his sweat was running down his forehead. Malak smirked when he sensed that Revan was weak, he charged again to end the fight, but he never imagined that Revan would slide under him and would stabbed him on the back.

Malak fell on his knees, as Revan stood up triumphant. "Im…impossible! I…I cannot be beaten. I'm the Dark Lord of the Sith!" Malak coughed through his mechanical jaw.

"You see now that the light is as strong as is darkness." Revan said deactivating his lightsaber.

"Still…still spouting the wisdom of the Jedi I see. I cannot help but wonder, Revan what would have happened if our positions would be reversed? Would I been able to accept again the path of the light as you did?"

"I'm sorry to drag you down on this path." Revan said kneeling beside his friend.

"I owe you an apology too…I wanted more power, I wanted to be superior to you and I let the greed blind me. But that destiny wasn't mine…it might have been yours Revan…but never mine." Malak said.

"And in the end, the darkness takes me, I'm nothing." He said and rested his head on the metal floor exhaling his last breath.

Revan felt sad for his friend, he got up and looked a last time at his friend. "Go in peace." He said and exited the bridge.

He ran though the hallway until he reached the hangar, everyone was on the Hawk except for Bastila, who was waiting from Revan, he came out from the elevator, and she ran straight to his arms and embraced him. When they broke apart, she noticed a sad look in his eyes.

"There was nothing you could do." She said caressing his cheek

"I know, but in the end I think he understood." He said.

"C'mon you two!" Carth said at the two Jedis. "We have to go before this thing blows up!" They ran to the ramp and went inside the Hawk. Carth took the controls of the ship and guided the ship out of the hangar, Revan sat on the navigator's and Bastila sat on the co-pilots chair. They get out just in time as the Republic ships fired at the Star Forge and made it explode. The Hawk and the Republic ships traced route to the Rakatan homeworld.

"Let's go with the guys." Carth said smiling as he left the cockpit.

Revan and Bastila got up and held hands, Revan started to walk but she stooped him, when he turned around, he saw that she was smiling at him and lean up to kiss him on the lips. When they broke apart, Revan was smiling.

"What was that?" He asked.

"A victory kiss." She answered.

Revan smiled and the two went out from the cockpit to be with their friends in the main hold, celebrating that the war was over.


End file.
